


Calling to You

by Okami_Soyo



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Soyo/pseuds/Okami_Soyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desolate world where hope is nowhere to be found, it is said that the green lands will return with a wolf hybrid with eyes of the ocean. Sousuke doesn't believe in fairy tales. However, he might have to change his mind when he meets the legendary hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling to You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Wolf's Rain and "Gravity" by Maaya Sakamoto

Empty.

Sousuke sighed and closed the mailbox. The old woman looked sad.

"No letter from the Matsuoka's?"

"Nah," Sousuke said, looking at the old lady. He put on a small smile. "Maybe I should stop keeping my hopes up. It'll save me the disappointment granny." He grunted when granny smacked the top of his head with her cane. Granny frowned.

"That kind of talking is what's killing the world. Honestly, you were so full of hope in the past. You need to keep it going," Granny said, looking down at the puddle's reflection. Clouds gathered in the sky. Soon, raindrops hit the puddle. Ripples ruined the old woman's reflection. She looked up back at Sousuke, wearing a sullen expression, and offered a smile. "I believe your generation can save this world."

Sousuke snorted. He turned around. He said, "I doubt it. See ya later granny." Soon, he started running through the heavy rain, not caring his clothes were getting soaked.

"Oh Sousuke. You can't give up. Not yet." The old woman sighed. She looked up and saw the sky growing darker. "It seems a big storm is coming."

* * *

  _Run._

A creature with sleek black fur raced against the wind and rain. He can't remember the last time he saw or felt it against his skin. It had been too long. Blue eyes widened when he saw a cliff. His paws dug into the ground to stop. His head rapidly looked both ways before he turned around to the crackling of broken trees. A brown bear roared, standing on its hind legs. It stared down at the lone wolf, who growled as a warning.

_I have to get away._

The wolf's hind paw slipped and regained ground. Clear blue eyes whipped behind him. He was a step away from falling off the cliff. A roar made the wolf look back at the approaching bear. The wolf closed his eyes, turned around, and leaped off the cliff. The bear followed after him. The wolf braced himself as he fell through the trees, flinching as a branch wounded his leg, and landed on the ground. The bear wasn't lucky, landing with a large thud. The wolf steadied his breathing and limped towards the bear. A trail of blood followed him. The wolf nudged the bear's body, and it didn't move, decided to have dinner. Ignoring the pain from his wound, he heard a faint sound while eating. Turning away from his meal, blue eyes spotted a city in the distance.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

He found a place where he can be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses on who that wolf was, and two don't count.
> 
> Anyway, I'm excited to write fanfiction again. It's been a long time, so my writing skills might be a little rusty. It was thanks to this idea, which wouldn't stop bothering me at one in the morning, that I got an account. Also, I'll try to keep these characters in-character as much as I can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
